a. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to a speaker and a method for manufacturing the same. In particular, the instant disclosure relates to a speaker with a coil stabilizer.
b. Background Art
This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspects of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
Microspeakers (i.e., electroacoustic transducers) are loudspeakers used to reproduce sound in microelectronic equipment such as mobile phones, cellular phones, camcorders, mp3 players, navigation systems, PDAs, digital cameras, notebook computers, LCD TVs, DVD players, etc. Microspeakers are used when space is at a premium. In such applications, it is desired that the speaker (including the back volume) should be as compact as possible. However, it is also desired that the speaker should be able to output in the broadest range of frequencies possible. These are conflicting requirements.
The microspeaker may comprise a membrane attached to a voice coil, which may be positioned within a magnetic field defined by a permanent magnet and yoke or pot arrangement. Some applications require the coil to have a length greater than its width (for example, 3:1 or 2:1). It may also be desirable for the coil (disposed about an axis) to only move along that axis. As such, it may be undesirable for the coil to move in other directions along/about other axes. With a length-width proportion of 3:1, for example, the coil may be more inclined to move in such undesirable directions. Therefore, there is a need for a speaker and a method for manufacturing a speaker that will minimize and/or eliminate one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.